


Crumbled Ruins

by candypuyos



Category: Puyo Puyo (Video Games), 魔導物語 | Madou Monogatari Series (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Other, Schezo has daddy issues oops, i havent used this site in so long i forgot how to properly tag things!!!, maybe ooc or canon divergent? i'm basing all this off of the media and knowledge i have currently, most of this is just my headcanons for what happens after ARS, religion and shit, takes place after ARS
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:27:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27822250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candypuyos/pseuds/candypuyos
Summary: Schezo has just left the ruins he was trapped in and has returned to his school field trip, but how is he to go home and practice his new dark magic in a town that believes it's evil?
Comments: 7
Kudos: 18





	Crumbled Ruins

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first work I've posted in literally forever, so excuse any typos, shitty writing, or weird formatting because for the life of me I literally can't format paragraphs at ALL. Also as stated before most of this is my headcanons for the aftermath of ARS, and what Schezo's family, town, and home life is like. I'll probably add more tags and stuff as I go along, since some of them would spoil how I plan to develop certain characters and such, but if any warnings or anything are needed I'll tag them/add them to the notes.  
> Also I tried to keep the writing fairly simple and child-like on purpose since Schezo is a 14 year old boy in ARS, so I figured if I'm writing from his perspective and writing out his thoughts, they should sound like they're from someone who has a childish point of view/simple understanding of the world around him. Let me know if it's noticeable or if it works.

Schezo tried his hardest to get to sleep and he laid on the floor beside the rest of his classmates, though no matter how hard he tried to force himself to sleep, he couldn't. He opened his eyes, feeling an odd drowsiness as he stared at the wall he was facing. He felt exhausted, mentally and physically, but.... it felt impossible for him to get any rest at all. He had already spent hours tossing and turning in his sleeping bag, he wasn't even sure what time it was, as it was way too dark to see what time the clock on the wall said. He could use his new magic to light a small flame in his hand to read it, but that would require getting up, not to mention the light plus him moving around might wake someone up, and he was already in enough trouble as it was. There was no way in hell he'd risk someone finding out about his new magical abilities.

Nobody in his class could do more than a little spark with their finger, and even the adults where he lived could barely do anything more than basic elemental spells. He lived in what was considered a very...undeveloped area when it came to magic. Of course people could cast magic, however for some reason the area he lived in began rejecting magic in favor of religion and swordplay. He wasn't really all that into history, but he knew there had been a war between gods and humans a long time ago, and that currently some humans, such as the ones in his area, began rejecting the idea of separating from the gods and that sorcery should be left to them, that humans were not worthy of the magical ability that some could wield. Bringing monsters into it only made the whole situation even more confusing, since most monsters could naturally cast magic from the day they were born. You couldn't just tell a dragon to stop breathing fire because only the gods should have control of the elementals, right? Despite the beliefs that ran throughout the place he lived, many still used minimal magic, especially teachers, priests, or other adults that were in some sort of position of power. It was a pretty hot topic for debate on whether anybody should be using magic regardless of age or status, especially when it came to his generation. Magic usage could be stomped out for good if it wasn't taught to the current generation, so the ultimate goal of leaving sorcery to the gods would be met. Some said it was a good thing to stop using magic, while others claimed that it could still be used for things like lighting candles and keeping families warm or cool depending on the season.

However, there was one belief that everyone was united on...and it was something that scared him shitless to think about given how he was currently. Dark magic was bad, like _REALLY_ bad. No matter your stance on religion or stopping the use of magic, dark magic was evil and corrupt. It was something that had been taught since he was young, both by his teachers and his parents. He wasn't sure why it was considered so bad, as whenever he asked, it seemed like nobody really knew, they just repeated that it was evil or something. The answer never satisfied him, though after pestering for more answers he was just told to drop the topic. How was he supposed to hate something if he was never given a reason why? Telling him it was bad over and over just made him more curious as to why it was so bad...and now...here he was, a dark magician (in training). He wasn't sure how to go forward from here, after all there was no way he could tell anybody about what happened to him in that mirror...

_Just relax... I'm here to guide you.. Clear your mind of what those foolish humans would think of you. You're strong, you're powerful. You could easily take them all on with a single Areiado... Not to mention that sword you have now..._

_"Huh?!"_ Schezo briefly freaked out for a moment in his head before he remembered that the Rune Lord's essence now resided within him and was the source of his new dark abilities, not realizing he had the ability to speak to him. _"Wait...So can you hear me thinking in response to you? Or do I have to speak out loud for us to communicate?"_

_I can indeed hear your thoughts.. Don't expect me to communicate often though, my only intentions are to make sure you are on the right path to becoming my true successor. As I was saying, do not fret about what pathetic mortals think about you.. You are above them. With my help, you will become one of the gods they so desperately kneel before._

Him? A god? Pfft... Though it did sound pretty cool to be a god. Maybe everything would turn out okay? His parents would still love him no matter what right? Still, it'd be best to keep it a secret, even if that old demon kept going on about he was above everyone and such. In time, maybe people would change their minds about magic and he'd be able to show off his cool dark abilities!

Despite Schezo basically reassuring himself that he'd be fine with his new dark abilities, he still spent the whole night tossing and turning, finally getting some sleep at god knows what time only to be dead tired anyways when he woke up. He was pretty miserable and grumpy for the rest of the trip, having to spend the whole day sticking by his teacher's side as a punishment for "wandering off". Not to mention how he was fighting to keep his eyes open the whole time, which only led to him getting scolded more, and it was pretty damn annoying after the day he had yesterday. He was incredibly relieved when it was finally time to get back to the train station, quickly dozing off the moment he was on the train. He slept throughout the whole ride for the most part, waking up about ten minutes before they arrived back at town. He groggily got off of the train and walked over to his parents once the train pulled into the station and they were instructed to get off, greeting them tiredly before they began their walk home.

Schezo was way too tired to bother talking about the trip when his mother asked, just mumbling out things like "okay", "cool", and "good" when she asked how the sights were and other boring stuff like that. It wasn't like he could tell her about the stuff that actually happened during the trip anyways, and he was sure that he'd get it from his stepfather once his teacher told them about him "wandering off" during the trip. Regardless, he was glad to be home, even if he was bringing his newfound powers back with him.

Once he was inside his home, he headed upstairs to his bedroom, opening the door to see Sword sitting on the floor with a panicked expression on his face until he realized it was just him.

"Oh.. Hey Schez... How was your trip?" Sword greeted quietly, setting the dolls he had been playing with down.

"It was fine, I guess..." He replied, closing the door and making his way over to his bed.

"You don't seem all too happy.... Are you just tired or something..?"

"Eh.. Yeah. I also got in trouble during the trip."

"R-really..? What did you do? Do mom and dad know about it?"

Schezo sighed as he set his stuff down before sitting on his bed, looking down at his stepbrother.

"I didn't do anything really... I got a little distracted and ended up getting lost... They don't know yet, but I think the teacher will tell them since I was lost for a while..."

"Ah.. Yeah that sounds more like you.. How long were you lost for? Was the place you went to really that big?"

"Mmh... If I had to guess.. Maybe a couple hours..?"

"A-a couple hours...?! How did you manage to do that..?"

"Don't worry about it... I guess I just lost track of time and didn't realize I was lost.."

He laid down in his bed, turning away from Sword and getting comfy.

"I'm taking a nap.. I didn't sleep well last night. Can you wake me up when mama starts dinner?"

"Mmhm.."

Schezo closed his eyes and tried to rest, but even though he was tired as hell, it still took a good twenty minutes or so for him to finally doze off, falling into a dreamless sleep.

It was about 5:30pm when Sword shook him awake, Schezo opening his eyes and turning over to see his stepbrother looking over him with a slightly worried expression.

"Hey.. I know you said to wake you up when mom started dinner, but you seemed really exhausted, so I let you sleep until dinner was ready instead...."

"Mmh... Okay..." Schezo grumbled sleepily, sitting up and rubbing his eyes. He took a minute before getting up, following Sword to the dining room.

"Hey... You sure you're okay, Schez...? Maybe I'm just worrying too much, but you...seem kinda off today... Like....gloomy..?" Sword asked in a hushed tone, stopping him before they entered the dining room so he could answer without their parents hearing.

"I'm fine, like I said I'm just exhausted...." Schezo replied, watching Sword nod at him hesitantly before entering the dining room with him.

Dinner wasn't all that interesting, though Schezo didn't really eat, he just kinda nibbled on some of the food and poked at the rest. It wasn't that the food wasn't good, it was more that he just didn't feel like eating, despite the grumbling in his stomach. He hadn't eaten much during the trip, only having breakfast before he had gotten trapped in that mirror world, and even if he did eat while trapped there, the food was weird. It didn't really fill him up, it felt more like he was getting magic energy from the food, or that the food was helping him overcome the injuries he had suffered.. He really didn't understand it, but despite eating a ton while he was in those ruins, he never really felt full.

"Schezo, is something wrong..? You've barely touched your food, dear..." His mother said, concern in her sweet voice.

Schezo looked up at his mother when she spoke, quietly replying to her. "I'm fine, mama.. I'm just not that hungry."

His mother was honestly one of the only family members he could really stand, besides Sword that is. She was really kind, and had a nice smile. She was an amazing cook, not to mention she always still made time for him even with his step siblings being a part of their family now. She was the greatest woman Schezo knew, and the only person he really considered a parent...even though he acted like he had two. He honestly just considered his stepdad the guy his mom remarried to, even if he called him dad, due to his mom's insistence on making them all a happy family. She tried her best, which was admirable, though his stepdad on the other hand....

"Lillianne, he's 14. Stop babying him. You're gonna make him all soft like Sword."

Schezo's stepdad didn't seem to like him much. Of course when he was around his mom he tried to treat him like his other children, though he wasn't stupid, it was obvious that he was just "Lillianne's kid" to him and not his stepson. He treated him like he was baggage his mom had brought into their marriage, like he was lesser than his other kids. He didn't treat Sword all that great either, Schezo could seem him meekly sinking into his seat from the corner of his eye as his dad called him soft, but he assumed that it was because Sword was rather feminine and that they couldn't really bond over much besides Sword's namesake. Besides swordplay, they had nothing in common, while on the other hand, he could always count on the twins to want to go fishing, and Calla was the only girl, so of course he and his mom spoiled her rotten. It seemed like he also resented him a little for his last name. Wegey.. It was his biological father's last name. His stepdad was kinda possessive over his mother, so if he had to guess, he probably saw him as the last bit of his father, or the man his mom was with before. After all, he was the result of their love, the only child from their marriage and the only one here with the last name Wegey, his mom having changed hers when they got married. All of it was.. a lot to deal with, especially because he knew his mom loved him, and it wasn't like his real father was a great guy either. He was sort of just forced to act like he was on good terms with him to keep the peace, along with Calla and the twins, since they were spoiled and annoying as hell, unlike Sword.

"Schezo, eat your damn food. We do not waste food in this household. Otherwise just go to bed hungry and we'll see if you're hungry enough to eat breakfast in the morning." His stepdad said in a stern tone.

Schezo forced a few bites of food down his throat, and though it was good, he really just didn't have an appetite. He ended up just getting up with most of his food uneaten, setting his plate on the kitchen counter before heading back upstairs to his room.

Once he was back in his room, he climbed into bed and just sat there, not feeling tired enough to sleep anymore. He spaced out for a bit before his mind drifted to his dark magic, wondering if he could do more than just destructive or attacking spells. He knew it was probably a bad idea to practice magic here, but he just couldn't help his curiosity, cupping his hands as he tried his best to focus. Surprisingly, even without knowing any spells other than areiado, he was able to channel his dark magic to form a small ball of energy in his hands. He felt quite proud of himself, and in the back of his mind, he heard that voice from last night.

_Hmph.. impressive, for a child such as yourself..._

Just one day after gaining his dark abilities, he was able to do something like this...even if he had no clue what the hell it was. He assumed that it was just what it appeared to be, a small energy ball. It was a pretty shade of purple with a pitch black glow and it honestly looked pretty cool to him. The ball also seemed to radiate a bit of dark energy, which...felt odd, but in a good way. It felt warm and almost comforting, like holding a cup of hot cocoa on a chilly day, or sitting next to the fireplace in his pajamas when it was cold at night. He was kinda captivated by it, staring at it and getting lost in thought. Maybe this is really what he was meant to become...

**Author's Note:**

> I'll try my best to update this often, maybe once a week? No promises though, I'm lazy!!  
> Please leave a comment and tell me what you thought, it'd be appreciated :)


End file.
